Some Secrets Weren’t Meant To Be Told
by Coolest Kid
Summary: “Tens um inimigo? Desejalhe uma paixão”, um dia alguém falara para Bella. Não, ela não acreditava. Só parou para reavaliar a frase quando recebeu a sentença de que estava perdida. Apaixonada, caminhando em direção à loucura. [SiriusBella]


**Some Secrets Weren't Meant To Be Told**

**Tradução do título:** Alguns Segredos Não Foram Feitos Para Serem Contados

**Autora: **The Coolest Kid, aka TCK

**Beta-reader:** MiaGranger28

_Capítulo Único_

Engraçado imaginar que tudo isso aconteceu por minha causa. Imaginar que ele nunca concordou com nada que eu dissesse ou pensasse, mas se visse forçado à concordar com qualquer coisa que eu achasse bom, por algo que ele julgou nunca precisar sentir, mas agora _precisava_.

Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu nunca teria permitido que isso acontecesse. Eu nunca teria deixado que isso tomasse conta dele, porque eu sempre soube que não era ele. Ele só me desprezava. Não ia mudar.

Minha vontade é indiferente. Não vai mudar nada. O que está feito, está feito. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu só tenho que tentar me desculpar com os mais prejudicados.

Não. Não tenho. Meu sangue não permite. Eu não sou boa o suficiente para isso.

Sou má, sou tirana. É minha índole traidora e eu amo isso. Orgulho-me potencialmente e sem nenhuma lógica da forma como ele _nunca_ confiou em uma palavra que eu dissesse. Seria mentira, envolveria traição ou algum interesse mascarado que só seria descoberto quando fosse tarde demais. Eu sempre representei apenas isso, e nunca me opus ou tentei mudar. Eu sempre amei essa condição, mesmo com tudo que vivia em meu peito.

Chame de amor, se seu desprezível sangue grifinório achar que assim soa melhor. Eu chamo de castigo. Alguma bruxa – com toda certeza deveria ser da sua laia, uma grifinória – disse uma vez: "tens um inimigo? Deseja-lhe uma paixão", e eu nunca entendia o significado. Uma maldição Imperdoável deveria bastar.

Quanta tolice para ser admitida em uma bruxa de sangue-puro! Paixão é, de longe, a pior das maldições. Pode não ter nenhuma ligação com magia – até onde sabemos –, mas é inexplicavelmente avassaladora e absurda. A paixão é uma doença, e essa sempre foi minha opinião.

A opinião dispensável para ele. Sempre dispensável para ele, era o que ele dizia enquanto discutíamos política, ainda adolescentes. Ele dizia que era dispensável, e que eu não tinha princípios. Dizia que eles eram fortemente influenciáveis por meus pais e que não havia futuro para as trevas.

Tão tolo, meu primo! Fundamentalmente tolo. Desastrosamente ingênuo e sempre sagazmente desprezando as Trevas que sempre ameaçaram cercar-nos, e só iam ficando mais fortes ao longo dos tempos.

Talvez com tudo o que eu passei a aprender com meu Lorde, eu deveria estar mais ciente de que está acabado e isso é bom, mas ainda assim sinto a ira me possuindo por não ter dado um fim nisso antes que _me_ possuísse. Que _me_ estragasse; apodrecesse.

Sempre foi controlável, eu repetia para mim mesma, andando em círculos em uma sala quadrada e sem móveis. Eu _sempre_ pude escolher sobre isso. Sempre esteve em minhas mãos, mas eu fui absurda o bastante para deixar para a última hora. Para ter que carregar o peso de ter amado alguém nas costas, durante toda a adolescência e vida jovem. Depois disso, a vida adulta foi um caos. Tinha meus princípios, tinha meus ideais fantásticos e sólidos, e tinha meu Lorde, mas nunca ia ter a única coisa que preencheria o espaço assustadoramente gritante em meu peito. Não ia ter ele. Nunca.

Talvez aquela maldita bruxa tenha o conseguido por algum feitiço que eu não conhecia. Alguma coisa com magia branca, ou apenas aqueles malditos mestiços trazendo coisas de sangues-ruins para nosso mundo. Não sei o que houve, só recebi a notícia no jornal que o traidor do sangue dos Black iria se casar.

Achei um absurdo, foi notável. Meu Lorde semicerrou seus olhos, foi inesquecível. Quase me descobriu, e foi por uma lástima que não o fez. Se o tivesse feito, talvez teria dado um jeito de isso acabar. Teria matado-o ou me matado, mas não teria permitido que isso continuasse.

Como não fui descoberta, acabei tendo que controlar minha fúria para mim mesma. Ele iria casar. Ele iria ter uma mulher para sempre com ele. Ele iria amá-la, e de alguma forma ela também.

Ela não poderia amá-la. Ele era meu. Eu não admitia que mais alguém chegasse perto de meu evidente pecado. Ele era a única coisa que ligava algo de bom a mim, e eu não queria perder isso.

Talvez aí então, seria o ponto final para a minha curta sensação de não ser absolutamente má. Eu não queria isso. Não queria ser totalmente de meu Lorde. Queria ter algo me ligando a algo bom. Queria ser algo.

Vontade mínima, abafada todos os dias sem minha contraposição. Pelo contrário, assentia vivamente, comemorando a alegria de ser… má. Mas isso não é de todo seu bom. Entretanto, era exatamente isso que eu debatia com ele enquanto ainda tínhamos alguma relação. Enquanto éramos jovens, era sobre isso que conversávamos. Aliás, brigávamos. Ele nunca aceitara meus pontos de vista conservadores.

O casamento não poderia acontecer, simplesmente. Ele era até novo demais. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, de certo. Apenas porque seu maldito melhor amigo resolveu casar com aquela maldita mulher – e meu Lorde guarda um futuro para acabar com aquela mais uma vez _maldita_ família feliz –, ele estava cedendo à moda e resolveria casar-se também. Ora, quem se importava? Eu não poderia o deixar errar assim. Não com um casamento. Iria ser o pior erro da vida dele.

Gosto de pensar que foi meu único ato bom. Gosto de pensar que, apenas nisso, eu o protegi. Eu pensei nele acima de mim e de meu Lorde. Eu pensei nele acima de tudo, e foi por isso que a matei.

Pessoalmente, olhando em seus olhos fixamente, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, a maldição imperdoável da morte foi proferida por meus lábios quase que mecanicamente, e nada foi ouvido. Apenas o baque surdo de seu corpo caindo contra o assoalho de madeira de sua casa no subúrbio londrino, e o próximo movimento ali foi de meus músculos faciais sorrindo suavemente. Estava feito, e ele não casaria.

Ele nunca desconfiou de mim, acho eu. Ninguém nunca o fez. Eu estava, para todos os efeitos, enclausurada em uma redoma de cristal que meu Lorde criara para aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades mágicas e isso era tudo. Ninguém desconfiava do meu potencial. Ninguém nem mesmo cogitava, naquela época, que eu pudesse fazer alguma maldição Imperdoável com perfeição.

Mas fiz. Os surpreendi, os fiz chorar, os mandei para um triste luto quinze dias após o casamento de um deles – a lamentável união de Potter, um detestável sangue-puro com potencial, e uma sangue-ruim, Evans –, e então esfreguei na cara de cada um deles o quão eu tinha capacidade. O quão eu era a melhor pessoa para ficar ao lado de meu Lorde. O meu Lorde. Aquele quem sempre me acolheu. Sim, meu Lorde foi o único que sempre mereceu ter alguém brilhante como eu ao seu lado.

Perversa, meu primo me acusou, meneando a cabeça, mas ainda assim brilhante, ele mesmo admitiu, me fazendo sorrir. Não era um elogio e eu sabia disso, mas mesmo assim era algo vindo dele, e isso me deixava feliz, ainda que de uma forma… estranha.

Não controlada, não sádica. Estranha e apenas isso. Esquisita e de bambear os joelhos. Fazendo o coração acelerar em desgosto de saber que tudo que conseguiria dele seria desprezo, e o nó na garganta que dificilmente seria engolido, mas eu fiz uma escolha. Era ou o meu amor, ou o meu Lorde. Eu escolhi pelo que era mais saudável que uma paixão absurda que não faria sentido nunca.

E não fez, e as coisas somente pioraram.

Depois de o casamento dele ter sido arruinado, eu não me impedi de me aproximar dele, ainda que escondida de todos e sabendo que corria o risco de rejeição que, obviamente veio.

Sirius. Sirius Black, mas para mim sempre Sirius. Independente de ter sido quem eu jurei que ia sempre amar, e quem jurou no mesmo momento sempre me odiar. Era meu Sirius e isso era tudo.

Sirius não quis me ver. Bem, não o deixei opção. Aparatei em frente à sua casa e toquei a campainha, estranhando e repudiando o lugar em que ele fora morar. Francamente, um bairro trouxa? Ele tinha mais capacidade do que para aquilo. Ele merecia mais que aquilo. Ele poderia estar ao meu lado, ao lado de meu Lorde.

Mas não. Ele estava morando naquela maldita casa, naquele maldito bairro, e conforme ele ia demorando mais para atender a porta, eu ia percebendo que a palavra "maldito" veio a ser uma palavra de uso constante em meu dicionário, e isso talvez se desse pela minha constante insatisfação. Eu não o possuía e isso era incômodo. Era como se faltasse algo em mim, e eu repudiava essa sensação até os ossos.

Não sabendo quem era, um dia ele teria que atender a porta. Com uma conjuntura sonolenta, o rosto amassado e marcado por alguma roupa de cama, os olhos brilhosos recém-abertos, provavelmente, e seus cílios pretos bem virados, bem grandes, demorando em meu rosto. Seus lábios demoraram a se entreabrir. Ele estava surpreso, e eu eternizei cada detalhe. Seus cabelos bagunçados, caídos para trás, sempre grandes demais… Sorri.

Ele tentou fechar a porta na hora, horrorizado pela idéia de me ter no mesmo cômodo que ele, estando privado de varinha. Girei os olhos, empurrando a porta e abrindo passagem, largando minha própria varinha em uma patética cômoda de uma madeira provavelmente nacional e barata, assim anunciando que meu intuito de ir lá não era invadir sua casa às três da manhã e matá-lo. Se fosse esse o intuito, não tocaria a campainha.

Com muita hesitação, Sirius acabou concordando em me ouvir. Sentou-se em seu sofá, e eu sente-me à sua frente.

Não havia muito para ser dito. Haviam palavras soltas, desabafos desnecessários, e muito rancor envolvido.

Rejeitou-me. Rejeitou-me fielmente durante quase todas as três horas em que conversamos, com impulsos fortes e obedecidos a entrar em discussões mais fervorosas sobre política e nossos lados opostos.

Ele não sabia que eu já era uma assassina e que sua ex-noiva fora minha vítima. Ele não sabia que eu senti prazer em matá-la. Ele não sabia que eu já era um dos membros vívidos dos "Comensais da Morte", que começavam a ficar famosos e temidos, e ele de antemão começava a lutar contra. Ele não sabia de nada, então era ainda como se fosse uma sangue-puro aprovada pela família, conversando – _discutindo_, ainda para usar um termo mais leve – com um primo com princípios divergentes. Um primo renegado, deserdado e sem o amor dos pais. Pai morto ainda jovem, e mãe sem muita sanidade, o odiando com todas as forças.

Sanidade não era algo que eu questionava muito. Não me via no direito, nunca me vi.

Por alguns segundos achei que pudesse correr até o lugar em que minha varinha descansava e apontá-la contra ele. Murmurar algum feitiço que resultasse em muita dor – não, não iria o matar –, tal irritada que ia ficando. Não importava, ele também não estava muito calmo.

Não faço idéia de o que ele viu em mim. Estava linda, estava bem arrumada e eu ainda não tinha enlouquecido completamente. Conseguia frases com conexão e quem não me conhecia de longa data, convivendo comigo o bastante para conhecer-me _verdadeiramente_, saberia que enfim, eu era apenas uma mulher caminhando em direção à loucura, à passos não tão lentos quanto gostaria.

Mas, independente de qualquer coisa, o assunto adolescência surgiu no meio da política, e – eu nunca vou saber o que o induziu a falar isso – ele acabou soltando no ar aquela frase que eu sempre julguei tão terrivelmente inesquecível.

"Eu _sempre_ gostei de você, Bella", ele disse, meneando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto entre as palmas das mãos. "Sempre, Bellatrix. Você foi minha paixão de adolescência, todos na família sabiam. Se eu não fosse tão contra todos os princípios dos Black, estaríamos casados, provavelmente. Nenhum de nossos pais era contra casamentos dentro da família, e a época era propícia para isso", ele deu um profundo suspiro, com a voz saindo um pouco abafada, chocando-se com as palmas das mãos. "Até minha mãe, perdida em toda a _bondade_ de tentar tornar minha vida um inferno mais _agradável_ o possível, concordaria com isso. Até mesmo Narcisa poderia perceber que eu amava você."

E então Sirius deu mais um longo suspiro com a respiração entrecortada, estalou os dedos e transpirando tensão, lançou-me o olhar mais ressentido que pôde me dar. Estava determinando que a culpa de qualquer coisa ali era minha, e eu aceitei de braços abertos. Aceitei a culpa de qualquer coisa que eu não identifiquei imediatamente, e junto à frustração absoluta de não ter percebido antes. Ele não era bom demonstrando isso. Ele me xingava e dizia que se eu quisesse ter opiniões relevantes eu deveria escolher melhor com quem namor--_oh._

O meu choque imediato foi substituído aos poucos por um tom de lamúria que eu não reconheceria como verdadeiro se estivesse vendo a cena de fora, mas de fato, era o máximo de insatisfação que eu poderia manifestar.

Não lembro muito depois disso. Consegui falar alguma coisa debochada, alguma coisa sarcástica, alguma coisa cruel. Consegui arranjar tempo para tirar sarro do amor dele. Consegui arranjar uma brecha para alfinetá-lo, e então ele revidou com fervor, e faltou pouco para que a tensão sexual terminasse em cima da cama dele, com as roupas de ambos trilhando um caminho do hall de entrada até o quarto.

Sem carinho. Foi bruto, foi rápido, foi… foi como eu sempre quis que fosse. Foi com o meu amor, mas eu não precisei realmente demonstrar quem ele era para mim. Eu imaginei que ele subentendesse isso por eu ter ido lá e largado minha varinha em cima daquele móvel.

Eu não entendia muita coisa do que estava se passando. Ele ficou arrependido, ele deveria saber que ficaria. Ele deveria saber que eu era uma paixão de adolescência e que ele amava aquela sangue-ruim que eu dei um fim à vida. Ele não poderia subestimar nada vindo de mim. Ele não poderia simplesmente me beijar e responder meus beijos. Não poderia me tocar e responder meus toques. Sem mais. Isso era tudo.

Não houve bons resultados daquela lamentável noite.

Eu fiquei mais apaixonada e perdida, e ele pareceu reacender alguma faísca do que ele considerava amor, e isso foi altamente destrutivo para ambos.

Meu Lorde estava recrutando mais bruxos. A batalha parecia ir começar verdadeiramente. Foi a noite em que conseguimos arrancar o segredo dos Potter e meu Lorde estava indo para a casa deles acabar com a vida do casal e de seu jovem e lastimável filho. Foi quando eu resolvi me encontrar com meu amor. Foi quando eu resolvi que deveria falar com ele. Foi quando eu resolvi que qualquer coisa seria melhor que continuar na agonia me remoendo de não saber se ele passava bem ou mal. De não saber se meu Lorde ou seus seguidores, meus companheiros, haviam dado fim à vida dele. Era agonizante e eu sentia-me sem chão longe dele, por mais doentio que eu sempre julgasse esse sentimento.

Com muita surpresa que recebi um cenho franzido em preocupação quando bati à sua porta naquela madrugada. Ele não fazia idéia que seus amigos estavam sendo atacados. Ele não sabia de nada, só sabia que eu estava ali, à sua frente.

Deu-me um abraço. Não disse nada, apenas me puxando involuntariamente para um abraço forte, e não me largando então. Não ousei dizer uma palavra também, apenas beijando-o assim que tive acesso à seus lábios. Beijo menos violento, menos urgente. Beijo mais proveitoso, mais prazeroso.

Não preciso tentar aguçar a memória para lembrar do que fizemos depois.

Em poucas horas, alguém pousou o dedo na campainha. Eu já sabia o que era. Pedi para que ele atendesse, que eu ficaria esperando na cama. Ele disse que deveria ser besteira. Que era muito tarde, e eu justifiquei que justo por isso deveria ser algo importante.

Ele deve ter desconfiado de mim, pois me lançou um olhar inquisidor, como se me perguntasse do que eu estava falando. Como se eu pudesse falar… não, meu Lorde tinha seus próprios planos.

Quando Sirius saiu do quarto, não esperei que ele voltasse, obviamente. Aparatei dali para bem longe, sem nem parar para cogitar a possibilidade de que o plano de meu Lorde pudesse ter falhado. Falhou, contudo.

Nunca consegui ter certeza de como Sirius reagiu quando entrou no quarto e deu de cara com uma cama vazia. Sem bilhetes, sem despedidas, sem pistas. Apenas a muito provável de que meu desaparecimento não era em vão, e que provavelmente estava ligado a eu saber o que Remus Lupin viera informá-lo àquela hora da manhã.

Nunca soube o que conversaram, como Lupin se manifestou a respeito disso tudo ou o que eles quiseram fazer a respeito de mim ou meu Lorde.

Meu Lorde enfraqueceu e teve que ficar refugiado. Os Comensais acabaram voltando para suas atividades antes de receberem a Marca Negra, e pouquíssimos permaneceram como eu, fiéis ao Lorde.

Tive que abandonar a idéia de cultivar algo com Sirius. Meu Lorde era prioridade. Ele sempre foi.

Mas não poderia nunca mentir que foi com ânimo que deixei de vê-lo. Pensava nele o tempo todo e sabia que aquilo não era bom. Não era uma relação saudável, mas eu nunca havia ligado para o que era ou não saudável. Eu sequer ligava se Sirius sentia a minha falta ou se voltara a me odiar. Eu só ligava para a minha dor e meu sofrimento. Egoísmo nunca deixou de ser uma característica marcante dos Sonserinos. Os formados não deixam de ter as características de sua ex-Casa.

Deveria ter pensado melhor, agora acho. Se não tivesse parado para pensar somente em mim, talvez tivesse cogitado a possibilidade de ele ter voltado a me desprezar, sabendo que eu provavelmente estava ligada à morte de dois de seus melhores amigos e também à quase-morte do bebê deles.

Bebês… _Bebês_. Monstrinhos. Miniaturas de bruxos. Desprezíveis.

Narcisa nunca foi uma boa confidente. Uma boa irmã, talvez. Fiel aos princípios Black, aos princípios dos pertencentes à camada nobre da sociedade bruxa, seguidora de meu Lorde – porém apenas em razão de seu marido o ser –, mas definitivamente ruim com segredos. Caí na tentação de falar-lhe sobre Sirius, e ela o procurou.

Sirius sempre gostou mais de Narcisa do que de mim. Mais flexível às idéias dele e muito menos hostil. O nariz torcido para o mesmo lado e as sobrancelhas erguidas da mesma maneira, mas definitivamente o tom de voz mais gentil e o sorriso menos sarcástico. Ele ainda gostava mais de Andrômeda, mas entre eu e Narcisa, Narcisa era a preferida.

Segundo o que Narcisa depois me contou, a conversa foi rápida e séria. Ele sabia o quão eu estava perdida nas mãos de meu Lorde – tolo! Não fazia idéia do quão _ele_ estava perdido por não saber escolher o lado certo –, e que não queria nenhum tipo de contato com alguém que pudesse ter sido, de longe, uma das responsáveis pela morte de seus melhores amigos. Imitou Narcisa no nariz torcido ao acrescentar que eu continuara a mesma, e que todas as esperanças dele em algum amadurecimento haviam sido diluídas, e que não o procurasse novamente.

Eu berrei, gritei, chorei. Solucei alto o bastante para que meu Lorde me perguntasse o que havia acontecido. Eu disse apenas que estava furiosa, e que precisava, de alguma maneira, cessar isso.

Ele sorriu. "Mas é claro que há uma maneira", seu sorriso aumentou conforme fomos andando pela Mansão, e ele me entregou uma chave de portal. Eu estava indo para um subúrbio bruxo em uma cidadezinha na Inglaterra. Tinha o passe livre para matar ou amaldiçoar quantos trouxas ou bruxos quisesse.

Minha raiva cessou, mas minha sensação ruim não. Eu estava enojada, com dores e extremamente _enjoada_ também. Vomitei muito.

As conseqüências foram desastrosas. Eu sempre quis poder voltar atrás naquelas duas noites. Nunca tive vontade de parar para contar em qual das duas minha menstruação parou realmente. Poção-anticoncepcional nunca foi uma opção. Achava grifinório demais.

Narcisa. Novamente Narcisa. No desespero da irmã Comensal, ela não parou para me acolher. Mais uma vez, ela procurou Sirius.

Eu não esperei que ela voltasse com um Sirius ainda mais desesperado, querendo se forçar à ter um relacionamento comigo em nome de uma maldita criança que eu não desejava. Eu não era como Narcisa. Eu repudiava crianças e repudiaria enquanto fosse viva.

Não hesitei. Enrolando meus cabelos negros na ponta dos dedos longos e pálidos, com unhas pintadas impecavelmente de um preto intenso, sorvi o líquido, conteúdo de um cálice que continuou em minhas mãos ainda que momentos depois. Eu havia tomado a poção do aborto. Essa poção era útil.

Quando ouvi as vozes de Sirius e Narcisa invadindo a Mansão, minha visão começou a ficar turva, e desfaleci, ouvindo apenas um grito assustado da pessoa que, ainda que forçado pelas imprudências, estava desejando aquilo da mesma maneira que estava me desejando, independente de lutar contra isso.

-Bella, _não_! – Sirius tentou, mas eu já estava desmaiada pelo efeito da poção de aborto.


End file.
